<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все дороги ведут...в торговый центр by Kira_Bailshmidt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999958">Все дороги ведут...в торговый центр</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Bailshmidt/pseuds/Kira_Bailshmidt'>Kira_Bailshmidt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Семейка Суно [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Multi, Teens, er - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Bailshmidt/pseuds/Kira_Bailshmidt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все дороги ведут...нет, не в Рим. В торговый центр. На каждом шагу знакомые лица, и не сказать, что все хотели друг друг видеть.<br/>//Проще говоря, четыре свидания в одном месте//</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chase Suno/Alpha, Jeredy Suno/Jon Ace, Jinja/Tango, Sofia Suno/Charlemagne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Семейка Суно [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809856</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все дороги ведут...в торговый центр</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>эй, Суно, что делаешь в субботу? </p><p>И тебе доброе утро, Альфа. Спалось хорошо, уже позавтракал.<br/>
Ничего не делаю, папа с Эйсом уедут по работе (читай на свидание), так что день полностью свободен. А что, хочешь меня куда-то пригласить? </p><p>а что если и хочу?<br/>
В ТЦ на северке проходит историческая выставка.<br/>
Говорят прикольная</p><p>Это свидание? </p><p>нет<br/>
то есть да<br/>
то есть я не знаю</p><p>Если это свидание, то я согласен. </p><p>отлично! Тогда я зайду за тобой в два, хорошо? </p><p>Только не переусердствуй как в прошлый раз.</p><p>***</p><p>Суббота. 13:57.<br/>
Красноволосый парень стоял у подъезда высотки, нервно крутя в руках телефон, постоянно поглядывая на время. Ветер, не по сезону холодный, заставлял ещё сильнее кутаться в кожаную куртку кирпичного цвета. Зависнув в пространстве, он не заметил приближения младшего Суно, чем тот поспешил воспользоватся, подув прямо в ухо Альфе.</p><p>— Твою мать! Чейз, какого хрена?<br/>
— А вот чтобы впредь не игнорировал меня. Долго ждёшь?<br/>
— Нет, только пришёл.<br/>
— Сделаю вид, что поверил тебе, — посмеялся Чейз, опасно приблизившись к лицу парня, что не знал куда себя деть из-за гейской паники, — тебе не холодно? Мне даже в парке прохладновато, а ты в кожанку разоделся.<br/>
— Ну, я подумал, мы же всё равно в закрытом помещении, вот я…<br/>
— Можешь не оправдываться. Я польщён, что ты решил ради меня так наряжаешься, но в следующий раз стоит всё же одеваться потеплее.<br/>
— Следующий раз? — переспросил Альфа. Пусть он и старался выглядеть круто, но алеющие уши выдавали того с головой.<br/>
— Конечно! А ты что думал? Я приставучий, парой свиданий от меня не отделаешься, — усмехнулся Суно, хватая Ударника под локоть и ведя к автобусной остановке.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В автобусе, особенно на последний местах, было довольно уютно, поэтому парни сами не заметили, как расслабились и начали болтать обо всё, что взбредёт в голову.</p><p>— А, кстати, мама говорила, что приезжает сегодня. Придёшь на семейный ужин?<br/>
— Семейный ужин?!<br/>
— Ну да, в этот раз готовлю я, да и тебя уже заочно вписали в семейное древо, так что не вижу ничего странного.<br/>
— Ты правда так считаешь? Не рановато ли?<br/>
— Мы встречаемся уже пять месяцев, четыре из которых моя мама зовёт тебя вторым сыном. Не, ты прав, немного рановато.<br/>
— Да понял я, понял. Приду.<br/>
— Вот и отлично. Тогда может и на ночь останешься? — с вызовом произнёс Чейз, забираясь руками под чёрную рубашку Альфы.<br/>
— Думай, пожалуйста, головой, а не головкой, Суно.<br/>
— Ладно-ладно, я просто шучу. Поднимай свою тощую задницу, нам выходить на следующей.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— И почему я не удивлён? — вздохнул Чейз, уже издалека видя, что историческая выставка посвящена средневековью. Некоторые вещи не меняются.<br/>
— Ну прости, что я настолько задрот.<br/>
— Не, это даже мило. Приятно знать, что мой парень — настоящий благородный рыцарь, — улыбнулся Суно, чмокая парня в щёку.<br/>
— Чейз? — позвал женский голос за их спинами. С опаской оглянувшись, они увидели Дзиндзю и Танго. У каждой в руках по рожку мороженого, — привет? Какая встреча!<br/>
— Д-да, — нервно согласился Суно.<br/>
— Кхм, предлагаю не задавать вопросов и разойтись будто мы и не встречались, — подала голос Танго.<br/>
— Поддерживаю, — кивнул Альфа, приобнимая Суно за плечи и уводя в сторону выставки, так же поступила и Танго, поудобней перехватывая руку девушки и уходя в противоположном направлении.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Выставка была и правда интересной. Чейз её конечно же не помнит, но помнит каким ярким светом светились глаза Альфы. Хотя бы ради этого стоило сюда идти.</p><p>— Может пойдём поедим? Все экспонаты мы уже посмотрели, а лекция начнётся только через сорок минут, — предложил Альфа.<br/>
— Да, давай. Предлагаю поесть пиццы, раз уж мы на свидании. Романтика и всё такое, — пожал плечами Чейз, уводя их обоих на третий этаж.<br/>
— Надеюсь мы никого больше не встретим, — только стоило Ударнику это сказать, как его взор зацепился за один из столиков на фуд.корте. Казалось бы, что такого, да только за этим столиком сидели Джереди Суно и Джон Эйс. Всё бы ничего, да только блондин слизывал остатки соуса с губ мужчины. А Джереди был, собственно говоря, не особо против.<br/>
— Давай просто забудем это, — устало предложил Чейз, — я видел сцены и похуже.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      На лекцию они едва успели. Всё же целоваться в кабинке туалета — не самая хорошая идея.</p><p>— Эй, Альфа, — позвал того Суно, — куда дальше пойдём?<br/>
— Не знаю, сейчас только четыре часа, можем в парк сходить. Твоя мама ничего не писала?<br/>
— Нет, лишь то, что у неё есть какой-то сюрприз, и что нужно быть дома в шесть. Может всё же останешься у нас на ночь?<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
— Но почему? Только не говори, что я тебя больше не привлекаю? — шуточно обиделся Чейз, идя спиной вперёд по дорожке парка, не отрывая взгляд от лица Альфы.<br/>
— Чёрт, нет, не в этом дело. Меня не привлекает перспектива потом смотреть в глаза твоим родителям.<br/>
— А, вот оно что. Тогда я торжественно обещаю не посягать на Альфу-младшего, идёт?<br/>
— Суно, твою налево, не так громко, — лицо парня в миг побагровело, а между бровей пролегла глубокая складка, — стой. А там не твоя мама случайно?</p><p>      Повернув голову, Чейз чуть не грохнулся на землю навзничь, но успел схватится на Альфу. Присмотревшись ещё раз, он и правда увидел Софию, что сидела на лавочке в парке, у её ног валялся битком забитый походный рюкзак, а по левую руку никто иная как экс-маршал Чарлимен. В обычной одежде её почти не узнать, а более растрёпанная причёска смягчала черты лица.</p><p>— Мама?! — от удивления вскрикнул Чейз, — Чарлимен?! Что она здесь делает? Мама?!<br/>
— Сынок, — нервно посмеялась София, — успокойся и присядь. Ух, неловко вышло, я планировала дома всё рассказать в подходящей обстановке, — она бросила быстрый взгляд на Альфу, тот, поняв намёк, кивнул.<br/>
— Экс-маршал Чарлимен, — поздоровался парень, обнимая застывшего Суно за плечи, — вас уже выпустили?<br/>
— Да, мировой совет обновил свой состав, вот меня и освободили. Лишили звания и отправили на все четыре стороны. Хотя бы что-то, — пожали плечами блондинка, — Слушай, Чейз, в прошлом у нас были довольно сложные взаимоотношения, но сейчас я предлагаю зарыть топор войны и всё такое. С Альфой вы тоже враждовали, но теперь спокойно ебётесь и ничего, ай, — закончить она не успела, ведь получила крепкий подзатыльник от Софии.<br/>
— Она не так плоха, как пытается выглядеть. Поможете сумки донести или вы заняты?<br/>
— Да, мам, поможем, — вздохнул Чейз, поднимая с земли рюкзак, — но я всё равно ей не доверяю.<br/>
— Да не доверяй на здоровье, только яд мне в тарелку не подсыпай, — усмехнулась Чарлимен, обнимая Софию за плечи, — а ещё я люблю курицу в кисло-сладком соусе с овощами. А на десерт…</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Ну и денёк, — устало вздохнул Чейз, навзничь падая на кровать, — очередь в ванную безумная, будто снова очутился в хостеле с ребятами.<br/>
— Не знаю, у нас в общежитии и похуже бывало, — пожал плечами Альфа, высушивая полотенцем волосы.<br/>
— С тебя так сексуально вода стекает, жесть.<br/>
— Даже не думай.<br/>
— Ладно-ладно, молчу. Всё же забавно выходит, моя мама встречается с бывшей командующей ШТУРМа, папа с действующим командующим, а я — с тобой. Я, конечно, ни на то не намекаю, но…</p><p>Договорить ему не дали, затыкая самым действенным способом из существующих.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>